Conventional refrigeration systems circulate a refrigerant through a closed cooling system. In this circulation process, the refrigerant changes states between a fluid and a gas. Freon has been used as a refrigerant. Freon consists of dichlorofluorocarbons, such as dichlorodifluoromethane. Conventional freon is designated under ANSI Code B79.1-1968 as Freon 12, R-12 or Genetron 12. It has been found that the release of halogen refrigerants into the atmosphere deleteriously affects the ozone layer, which surrounds and protects the earth from ultraviolet solar radiation.
The United States Environmental Protection Agency mandated the use of a refrigerant described as R-134a systems or HCF 134 systems to minimize ozone depletion. The R-134 refrigerant system replaces the dichoride in the refrigerant with hydrogen for minimizing the release of halogens into the atmosphere. Although the R-134 refrigerant is less harmful than freon to the environment, the EPA still recommends that the R-134 refrigerant should not be released to the atmosphere. The R-134 refrigerant is typically recycled by a closed system, which is defined as a "refrigerant recycling machine."
Conventional fittings, adapters or couplers have been used for connecting and disconnecting refrigerant recycling machines to the tubular high or low-sides of air conditioning systems. Conventional hoses, couplers and ports have been used with R-12 refrigerant systems. Recently, the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE), Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and Automotive manufacturers mandated the retrofitting of all the hoses and fitting from the R-12 standards to the R-134a standards. This requires performing hose make-up or repair on hose assemblies for R-134a systems.
Crimping devices have been used to crimp a fitting onto a hose. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,171, 5,353,623, 5,481,893, 5,257,525 describe representative hand held crimping tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,128 describes a hydraulically powered hand tool for creating a radially outward flare away from the end of the tube. This hand tool has a manually powered hydraulic pump that is used as a repair apparatus for connecting a fluid line to a hose or a different conduit.
There is a need for a versatile hand tool with easily replaceable dies and yoke, which is also hydraulically powered for crimping a fitting to hose assemblies. The present invention provides a sealing and crimping locking device for retrofitting refrigeration systems and preventing leakage of refrigerant from cooling systems.